Better Dig Two
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: America gets up to sing at a karaoke bar. No one would've guessed what song would come out of his mouth. Especially not Russia.


Title: Better Dig Two

Rating: T

Warning: Sexual innuendos, YAOI, cursing, my writing,

Pairings: RusAme

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I do own my laptop (Which my awesome mom bought me for Christmas! Go Mom!). I don't own the song used, it belongs to The Band Perry. I do not own The Band Perry, I don't think I'd be able to either.

Here's a link to the video: www. Youtube watch?v=ZIdCo_QAz_E

(Take out the spaces!)

Read and Review please!~~~

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

America loved singing.

It's not something that most the other nations know about as it's not something he loved to advertise. But now, at that very second, America loved singing the most.

You see, he was pissed.

Which isn't normal.

America doesn't get pissed off, no, he just gets annoyed.

Except for now.

The other nations thought it be fun to go to a karaoke bar, which was fun, right up until someone started flirting with what was his. His beloved just stood there, smiling as the women touched his arms, giggling as she did.

_'What a whore.' _America thought to himself. It wasn't a nice thing to think but it was the truth. The damned human women was wearing a short leather miniskirt, an army tank top and had her blonde hair tied up with bows. Her makeup was dusted on her face just a little too much and she looked like an orange (or at least to him he did, to others she was most likely the picture of hotness).

So when it was America's turn to get up and sing, because all the nations had to, he picked on from one of his favorite bands; The Band Perry. It was their new song and boy, was America glad this bar had it.

The music began and the lyrics presented themselves on to the screen. When the first instrumental ended he began to sing and he sang in perfect harmony.

_**I told you on the day we wed**_

_**I was gonna love you til I's dead. **_

_**Made you wait till our wedding night**_

_**That's the first and last time I wear white. **_

A break and a sigh. America looked out to the crowd as it began to get silent, his loved looked at him. His eyes held surprise because even he didn't know how well America could sing.

_**So if the ties that bind ever do come loose**_

_**Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose. **_

_**'Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell **_

_**Before I see you with someone else. **_

_**Put me in the ground**_

_**Put me six foot down... **_

_**And let the stone say**_

_**Here lies a girl who's only crutch **_

_**Was lovin' one man just a little too much**_

_**If you go before I do**_

_**I'm gonna tell the gravedigger he better dig two!**_

Another break and a smirk. America winked towards his boyfriend before turning to face the group even more. The whole room had their eyes on him and America was glad, maybe people would learn better than to touch his stuff if he sang it to them.

_**Well... **_

_**It won't be whiskey, it won't be meth**_

_**It'll be your name on my last breath**_

_**If divorce or death ever do us part**_

_**The coroner will call it a broken heart **_

**So **_**Put me in the ground**_

_**Put me six foot down... **_

_**And let the stone say**_

_**Here lies a girl who's only crutch **_

_**Was lovin' one man just a little too much**_

_**If you go before I do**_

_**I'm gonna tell the gravedigger he better dig two**_

_**Dig two! **_

The awesome instruments. God America loved those instruments; you could hear the fiddle, which was one of the instruments that he personally knew how to play.

_**I took your name when I took those vows**_

_**I meant back then and I mean right now**_

_**Ohh, right now~**_

Catching the eyes of his lover's, he sang the next words directly to him.

_**If the ties that bind ever do come loose**_

_**If forever ever ends for you**_

_**If that ring gets a little too tight**_

_**You might as well read me my last rites... **_

_**A moment of small silence before: **_

_**And let the stone say**_

_**Here lies the girl who's only crutch **_

_**Was lovin' one man just a little too much**_

_**If you go before I do**_

_**I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two, uh!**_

_**Have his stone right next to mine**_

_**We'll be together till the end of time**_

_**Don't you go before I do, **_

_**I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two**_

And putting on his best innocent face, America finished the song, slowly getting off the stage as he did, the microphone still in his hand.

_**I told you on the day we wed... **_

_**I was gonna love you till I's dead... **_

The song ended and there was an eruption of applause from the crowd. America thanked everyone who came up to him before walking out of the club through the back way and waiting in the alleyway. It wasn't a long wait as his boyfriend came up behind him and grabbed on to his hand.

"Your voice was very poignant in the anger as you sang." He said, voice soft and airy. America rolled his eyes.

"Yes, indeed it was. But that's because you were letting that _skank_ touch you." He hissed back.

Russia laughed a hardy laugh, "That is because she was admiring a Russian physique."

"Yeah, well I didn't like it." America pushed his hands into his pocket, "So I told you what I thought."

"In song." Russia said. "Which by the way, when did you learn to sing like that?"

"I've always known." America admitted, "I've always known to sing."

"Hmm, well then we must make more good use of that voice." Russia moved in close, seductively smiling. This wasn't good. This was the special bed voice that Russia used when they were alone. How didn't he catch that!

America backed himself into a wall, "The other nations are just inside the bar... plus there are humans too!"

"So?" Russia asked in his childish voice, "I don't care if they hear."

~The End~

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

A/N: Sooooo.. yeah, wrote this in like an hour. Its basically unbeta'd like the rest of my stuff. I used this song because I love it and am currently obsessed with it. It's a fun song. I used this pairing because I like it.

And I wrote this because my boyfriend broke up with me over text messaging so what else do I do besides immerse myself into fanfiction because I am a weirdo. But that's okay, another guy will come along and show me a real relationship, right?


End file.
